landofpoptopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lex
Lexicon Quillpen, or simply Lex, is a main playable protagonist of PopCap's Bookworm Adventures series. Lex is a male bookworm and one of main protagonists of PopCap-Topia series. A member of the Lucky PopCap 7. Description: Physical Appearance: Lex appears as a 3 ft. tall green worm, with golden yellow glasses. He also wears a red bow tie. Personality: In PopCap's Bookworm series, Lex is shown to be a jovial librarian who loves reading, helping others in need, and spelling words. However, he is also very gullible and had harmed the Great Library twice in both Bookworm Adventures game with it. Despite his kind nature, Lex becomes sassy or aggressive when his patience is being tested. In PopCap-Topia Series, Lex maintains his personality from all Bookworm games, but is now more responsible and wise due to his role as Guardian of the Great Library. He is also very friendly and optimistic that he was able to make friends very quickly, even with the distant Vector. His glaring flaw is that he tends to keep his own problems and dark past to himself, and focuses too much on the happiness of his friends than of his own. History Lex was a student that was mentored by Professor Codex in the Great Library. He was raised by the old bird, and treated the library as his own home. Lex lived a normal academic life until the professor gave him a task to rescue Cassandra the oracle after she called for help through a book. With the help of Codex's magic pen, Lex was able to travel from one book to another, besting baddies along the way just to save Cassandra. However, it was later revealed that Professor Codex tricked Lex into fulfilling his devious plan, and that he never wanted for Cassandra to be saved. To make things right, the worm fights the avian, and successfully sealed him within his own magic pen. Lex saves the library, and Cassandra declares him the new Guardian of the Great Library. Months passed and Lex faces another mystery when Mother Goose was being chased out from her own book by the Big Bad Wolf. The bookworm decides to investigate with the matter, and made new friends along the way to help him unravel the mystery lurking around the Great Library. The team realizes that the reason why literary characters were able to leave their own books is through the Rifts, and these openings happened due to an elaborate plan devised by Bigger Brother, leading Lex to bring the magic pen to them. Lex attempts to fix his own mistake by taking on Bigger Brother's forces, but was too late to save the magic pen. With the pen's last effort, it was able to stabilize the Rifts, permanently connecting reality and the fictional world. Abilities: Natural Abilities: * Knowledge of the Bookworms: '''Coming from the Bookworm race, Lex is innately born with high IQ. Skillset: * '''Magic Proficiency: '''With his high intellect and hardworking nature, Lex can learn magic very quickly and cast materialistic magic of any kind if given the chance. Gem tiles increases the effect of his spells. * '''Fighting Combat: '''Lex is able to fight head-on against his foes despite his physical form, but his power is very dependent on word length. Gem tiles increases the power of his attacks. Unique Abilities: * '''Word Scribbler: '''With is pedagogical upbringing, Lex can spell words in a whim. He also has the ability to eat tiles of all kind. * '''Telekinesis: Lex can lift things with the use of his bow tie.It fully relies on Lex's mental strenth. Trivia: * Lex's appearance changed drastically between Bookworm Deluxe and Bookworm Adventures 1 and 2. * In Bookworm Adventures, Lex mistakes certain words from another in Book 2, such as "legions" with "legumes", and "desert" with "desserts". Category:Bookworm Category:Bookworm Adventures Category:Lucky PopCap 7